Dama de honor
by elibutterfly
Summary: Jan Di es una doctora vivaz de veintisiete años que nunca se ha enamorado y que empieza a creer que nunca lo hará. No es de extrañar que, ante la perspectiva de ser dama de honor en un buen número de bodas, se sienta completamente atemorizada. Sin embargo, cuando Ji hoo comienza a ser una constante en las ceremonias, las cosas sin duda empiezan a mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic, basado en el libro de Jane Costello. "Dama de honor", para todas las fans de Jandi y Jihoo**

**Boy over flowers no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 1 **

_Sábado 24 de febrero _

Mi mejor amiga va a casarse dentro de cincuenta y dos minutos y la suite del hotel parece como aquellos campos destinados al Festival de Glastonbury tres días después de haberse iniciado la fiesta.

Hay un montón de parafernalia propia de las bodas desparramada por toda la habitación, entre la que incluyo a la mismísima novia. Ga eul todavía lleva puesta la bata y solo se ha maquillado a medias. Mientras tanto yo me he pasado los últimos diez minutos tratando de arreglar por todos los medios las flores que lleva en el pelo, después de que se las pillara con la puerta del coche al volver de la peluquería.

Vuelvo a rociar sus tirabuzones con una generosa cantidad de gel y tiro el bote vacío sobre la cama con dosel.

—¿Estás segura de que aguantarán, Jan di? —pregunta mientras se pone rímel a toda prisa ante un enorme espejo antiguo. Le he puesto la cantidad de gel suficiente como para que un peluquero tenga una jubilación más que generosa, así que sí, sí estoy bastante segura.

—Sin duda —digo.

—Pero no parecen muy artificiales, ¿verdad? —continúa diciendo mientras coge un tarro de perlas bronceadoras.

Toco los tirabuzones con cautela. Parecen estar hechos de fibra de vidrio.

—Claro que no —miento, recolocando estratégicamente trozos de follaje sobre las más de treinta horquillas que lleva en el pelo—. Las flores están perfectas. Tu cabello está perfecto. Todo está perfecto.

Me mira, nada convencida.

Estamos en la suite nupcial del hotel de 5 estrellas "The silla Jeju", en la isla Jeju, una zona de tanta belleza que es considerada una de las bellezas naturales del mundo. De todos modos, no hemos tenido tiempo de contemplar el paisaje. Y en estos momentos hemos echado a perder la maravillosa suite llena de antigüedades muy _chic_.

—¡Genial! Excelente. ¡Bien! Gracias —dice Ga eul, sin aliento—. De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué?

No sé por qué me lo pregunta a mí. Porque nadie podría estar menos cualificada que yo en una ocasión como esta.

Primero de todo, no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto de las bodas, dado que la última a la que fui se celebró a mediados de los ochenta, cuando Ji hye, la prima de mi madre, se casó con el desgarbado amor de su vida, Han Jung Woo, quien al cabo de tres años se había fugado con una pintora y decoradora. En aquella boda llevé una falda globo y no me solté de la mano del paje durante todo el día. Si hubiera sabido que aquella iba a ser una de las relaciones más importantes de mi vida, habría tratado de recordar su nombre.

Lo que me lleva a la segunda razón por la que Ga Eul haría mejor en pedir consejo al buró que hay en un rincón de la habitación: dudo mucho que yo llegue a casarme algún día.

Antes de que se lleven una impresión equivocada, debería aclarar algo importante. No es que no _quiera _casarme, me encantaría. Lo que pasa es que no creo que lo haga.

Porque existe un hecho, un hecho muy _preocupante_: ya he alcanzado la edad madura de veintisiete años y puedo afirmar con toda sinceridad que nunca me he enamorado.

Ni siquiera me he acercado a ese estado. Lo que significa que nunca me las he arreglado para estar con alguien más de tres meses. En resumen, soy al compromiso lo que Pamela Anderson es a los sujetadores de copa A: una elección muy poco acertada.

Lo curioso es que he conocido a mucha gente que cree que eso es motivo de celebración. Asumen que mi incapacidad para atarme a nadie me hace joven, independiente y completamente liberada.

Pero yo no lo siento de la misma manera. Un ejemplo típico es el de Wooyoung, con el que rompí la semana pasada. Wooyoung era, es, encantador, sonrisa bonita, buen corazón, buen trabajo. Y, como siempre, todo empezó bien, pasando noches muy agradables en mi casa y perezosas tardes de domingo en el cine.

Apenas llevábamos cuatro semanas juntos cuando él sugirió que visitáramos a su familia. Yo ya sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Había dejado de pensar en su cara de niño, mientras que no podía dejar de pensar en la porquería que tenía bajo las uñas de los pies. Y en el hecho que lo más intelectual que había en su estantería fuera un catálogo de _Auto-Trader_. Y… bueno, mejor no sigo hablando.

No hace falta decir que soy consciente de que nada de lo que hizo o dijo fue tan terrible y, sin duda, no puede compararse con lo que muchas mujeres tienen que aguantar. Sin embargo, mientras no dejaba de repetirme a mí misma que había cosas

Peores, en mi fuero interno sabía que no estaba hecho para mí. Lo que está bien. Pero es que nunca parecen estar hechos para mí.

Sin embargo, después de un lapso de tiempo de veintidós años, tengo tres bodas en el mismo año y soy dama de honor en cada una de ellas. Aunque si lo que está ocurriendo hoy es lo habitual, no creo que mis nervios puedan soportarlo.

— ¡Zapatos! —proclama Ga Eul mientras va de un lado a otro de la habitación, apartando cosas de en medio.

Miro el reloj: faltan treinta y un minutos. Ga Eul deambula por la habitación como una adolescente que espera el resultado de su prueba de embarazo. Coge la barra de labios, pero vacila.

—Quizá debería ponerme el vestido ahora —dice—. No, espera, necesito ponerme las medias. Oh, un momento, ¿debería retocarme el pelo con las tenacillas primero? ¿Tú qué crees?

¿Y yo qué sé?

—Esto… las medias —sugiero.

—Tienes razón. Sí. Las medias. Dios, ¿dónde están?

Ga Eul saca todas las cosas que tiene en la bolsa y las deja en el suelo una por una, hasta que encuentra las medias.

—Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con ellas —dice.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, abre el paquete, saca una de las medias y mete el dedo gordo con la misma delicadeza con la que un albañil se pondría sus guantes. Como cabía esperar, el pie atraviesa la media y la desgarra de tal forma que se me pone el vello de punta.

—Oh, mierda —empieza a decir, pero como Hye Rim su pequeña sobrina acaba de entrar en la habitación, evita decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse—. ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! —repite—. Solo tengo estas. ¡Y me costaron dieciocho libras!

—¿Qué? —No me lo puedo creer—. Por dieciocho libras no solo deberían ser a prueba de dedos, sino que además deberían soportar una explosión nuclear.

Quedan veintiséis minutos. Puede que sea una novata pero sé lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que deberíamos haber progresado más. La atmósfera de este sitio empieza a parecerse a la de un episodio de _Urgencias_.

—Vamos a ver —digo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Esto… peina a Hye Rim —grita Ga Eul mientras entra en el baño a la carrera en busca de su collar.

—Vamos, linda —digo alegremente. Pero la perspectiva de poder embadurnar la alfombra con crema hidratante le resulta más atractiva a Hye Rim.

—Vamos, cariño —repito, tratando de que mi voz no suene desesperada, sino firme y amable—. De verdad que tengo que arreglarte el pelo. _De verdad_.

Apenas me hace caso mientras ataca el jabón de manos Naran Ji.

—Vale, ¿quién quiere parecer una modelo? —pregunto, ya que necesito algo, cualquier cosa, que pueda convencerla.

—¡Yo! —Exclama, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. ¡Quiero ser modelo cuando sea mayor!

No puedo creer la suerte que tengo. La semana pasada quería ser bióloga marina. Le hago dos coletas y después miro el reloj. Quedan veintitrés minutos. Aún tengo mi vestido colgado detrás de la puerta y todo lo que he podido hacer con respecto a mi maquillaje es tapar el grano que tengo en la barbilla con un poco de Clearasil.

Decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es arreglarme a toda prisa para poder ayudar después a la novia con su vestido. Me meto en el baño y, sentada sobre el borde de la lujosa bañera de pies, empiezo a maquillarme con la precisión de una niña de tres años que concursa en una competición de pintura expresionista. Cuando termino, cojo el vestido de detrás de la puerta y me lo pongo con dificultad, poniendo especial cuidado en no dejar manchas de desodorante en los costados. Después me miro en el espejo para valorar el resultado.

No está mal. No soy precisamente una modelo, pero no está mal. El vestido favorece mi figura, el cabello me llega por los hombros y es de color castaño oscuro por naturaleza. Hoy me lo han rizado de manera muy laboriosa. Perdón, me lo han _alborotado _de manera que pareciera «natural», cosa que ha llevado dos horas y cuarto y ha necesitado suficientes productos para el pelo de alta definición como para inflar un espantapájaros. Y a pesar de haberme maquillado de manera tan caótica y del molesto grano que tengo en la barbilla, empiezo a sentir que el resultado es bastante bueno.

Estoy a punto de salir del baño para atender a Ga Eul cuando veo mi bolsa al lado del lavamanos y me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado de algo. De algo de crucial importancia. De algo que me dará el toque final. Mis prótesis mamarias de silicona.

Más espectaculares que un wonderbra y, con un precio muchos Wons, más baratas que la cirugía. Me moría de ganas de tener la ocasión de ponérmelas. Me las meto debajo del escote y me las coloco, antes de contemplar los resultados.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

No saldría en la portada de una revista, pero constituye una mejora con respecto a lo que la naturaleza me ha proporcionado (o mejor dicho, no me ha proporcionado). Me dispongo a enseñarle a Ga Eul mis nuevos atributos cuando oigo un alarido que proviene de la habitación contigua. La novia está teniendo un enfrentamiento.

— ¿Que los recordatorios de boda de chocolate se han QUÉ? —Chilla, mientras agarra con fuerza el teléfono del hotel—. ¿Derretido? —pregunta, mientras se pone aún más colorada—. ¿Cómo han podido derretirse? —Se lleva la mano a la frente—. Vale, ¿se han estropeado mucho? Es decir, ¿siguen teniendo forma de corazón? —Se produce una pausa—. ¡Arrrrghhhh! —Cuelga el teléfono con violencia. Ay.

—¿Entonces ya no tienen forma de corazón? —pregunto con cautela.

—Aparentemente ahora parecen algo que encontrarías en una caja de arena para gatos —dice, desesperada—. No tengo ni idea de dónde está mi tiara. ¿Alguien ha visto mi tiara? Oh, Dios, también la he perdido.

—No, no lo has hecho —digo, tratando de calmarla a la antes dulce Ga Eul un poco—. Tiene que estar aquí, en alguna parte. —Aunque necesitaremos un sistema de navegación vía satélite para saber dónde.

Ga Eul se deja caer sobre la cama.

—Esto es _genial _—dice—. Me caso en unos quince minutos. Tengo un agujero en las medias, no puedo encontrar mi tiara y he descubierto que tengo una pizca de maquillaje en mi rodilla. Soy oficialmente la peor novia del mundo.

Me siento en la cama y la rodeo con el brazo.

—Anímate, Ga Eul. Tienes que ver las cosas en perspectiva. Solo se trata del día más importante de tu vida —bromeo.

Se pone a llorar. Oye, lo estoy intentando.

—Se suponía que iba a ir camino del altar tan elegante como Audrey Hepburn —dice—. Pero en este momento no me siento nada elegante - Me río a carcajadas.

—No seas ridícula —digo-.

Veo un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿a qué viene ese pánico? —continúo—. Ni que Yi Jeong no fuera a esperarte. ¿Qué pasa si llegas un poco tarde? Y además, pienses lo que pienses, estás _preciosa_.

—¿En serio? —No parece muy convencida.

—Bueno, lo estarás muy pronto —digo mientras miro su bata—. Vamos, es hora de acelerar un poco las cosas.

Y entonces entro en la clásica espiral de actividad frenética propia de una dama de honor, asaltando a mi mejor amiga con las extensiones, las perlas bronceadoras, el brillo de labios, las perlas bronceadoras (otra vez) y, finalmente, el vestido, en el que hay que meter a Grace con la ayuda de ambas y de Hye Rim.

Justo cuando creo que ya casi hemos acabado y que todavía nos sobra algo de tiempo, es evidente que el drama aún no ha terminado.

—¡Oh, no! —grita Ga Eul de repente—. Mi madre tiene los pendientes. Jan di, lo siento, pero vas a tener que bajar e ir a buscarla.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Estoy exhausta.

Para cuando localizo a la madre de Ga Eul, cojo los pendientes y me dirijo de nuevo al piso de arriba, reparo en que quedan unos cuatro minutos y medio. Mientras subo las escaleras a toda prisa, algo, o debería decir _alguien_, hace que me pare en seco.

Es sencillamente uno de los hombres más despampanantes que he visto nunca. Es guapísimo. Tiene una piel clara, sin defectos y unos ojos espectaculares. Su cuerpo es atlético de una manera perfecta.

Subo las escaleras cada vez más despacio y se me acelera el pulso cuando me doy cuenta de que me está mirando directamente. Le aguanto la mirada con descaro mientras me acerco a él. Entonces, cuando estamos a punto de cruzarnos, ocurre algo de lo más increíble.

Me mira los pechos.

Solo durante un segundo, pero sin duda ocurre. De hecho, es más que evidente que se queda embobado. Sus ojos se dilatan notablemente e incluso alcanzo a oír que inspira hondo. Mientras sigue bajando las escaleras e intenta apartar los ojos de mí por todos los medios, yo no puedo evitar sacudir la cabeza, incrédula.

Una parte de mí se siente horrorizada por lo primitivo que ha resultado ser ese hombre que, por lo demás, también me parece una criatura divina, y me recuerdo a mí misma la promesa que me hice de no juzgar nunca a nadie por su apariencia. La otra parte de mí se siente muy complacida por la aparente efectividad de mi reciente adquisición.

Así pues, entro en la suite nupcial alegremente.

—¡Mira! —digo—. Un juego de pendientes.

Ga Eul se da la vuelta y ahoga un grito, antes de ponerse a reír como una loca.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, confusa.

—No vas a salir en las fotos de mi boda con esa pinta —dice entre carcajadas, sin apenas poder contenerse.

—¿Qué pinta? —pregunto, contenta porque al fin he hecho algo para relajarla. Pero cuando bajo la vista, lo que le causa tanta alegría se hace terriblemente evidente.

¡Aqui esta mi primer aporte al fandom Jandi y Ji hoo! por fin me decidi a publicar algo.

Cuando leí este libro, simplemente pensé que era perfecto para la pareja.

**Disfrutenlo y comenten!**


	2. chapter 2

Este es mi primer fanfic, basado en el libro de Jane Costello. "Dama de honor", para todas las fans de Jandi y Jihoo

Boy over flowers no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 2**

Mi escote ha sido atacado por dos medusas descontroladas. Por lo menos eso es lo que parece. Mis amadas prótesis mamarias, de las que estaba tan contenta, sin duda se sintieron atrapadas dentro de mi vestido y han trepado para liberarse.

De hecho, a punto han estado de conseguirlo, ya que ahora sobresalen de mi vestido para que las vea todo el mundo. O mejor dicho, para que el Action Man de hace unos minutos las viera. Cosa que es peor aún que lo de _todo el mundo_.

—No puedo creerlo —digo, sacándome con furia las dos prótesis del escote.

—Piensa que esa es la manera que tiene Dios de decirte que naciste sin pecho por alguna razón —me dice Ga Eul con amabilidad.

—Me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido —digo.

—Lo siento. —Es evidente que Ga Eul trata por todos los medios de no reírse—. Pero tienes que admitir que es _bastante _divertido.

Recorro la habitación con la vista y veo que Shin Hye, la otra dama de honor de Ga Eul, ha regresado, después de pasarse la mayor parte de la mañana con los arreglos florales. Incluso ella trata de no sonreír, cosa nada buena porque Shin Hye es probablemente la persona más bondadosa del mundo, aparte de mi querida amiga Ga Eul.

—No te preocupes, Jan Di —me consuela—. Estoy segura de que nadie se ha dado cuenta. Puede que creyeran que formaban parte de tu vestido.

Resisto la tentación de contarle que la única persona que las ha visto no podría haberse dado más cuenta aunque le hubieran saltado a la cara y le hubieran abofeteado en ambas mejillas.

—No, tienes razón —digo—. Gracias.

Siento una punzada de remordimiento por no haber encontrado tiempo para ayudarle a arreglarse. No es que Shin Hye no sea guapa, porque sin duda lo es. Tiene una piel por la que yo mataría, suave y sin impurezas, como la de un bebé, y unas maravillosas mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos tan grandes y afables que podrían pertenecer a Bambi.

Recuerdo haber pensado años atrás, cuando la conocí, que me recordaba a una lechera del siglo dieciocho: espléndidamente suave y rechoncha y sana, solamente que con cabello oscuro. Pero aunque Charlotte tiene sus encantos naturales, no hace nada para resaltarlos. Por decirlo de manera muy brusca, hay concursantes en un show televisivo canino que han pasado más tiempo arreglándose el pelo de lo que Shin Hye ha pasado hoy.

—Casi es la hora —digo

—Sí —contesta Ga Eul, con aspecto de estar totalmente aterrada y al mismo tiempo emocionada. No todos los días te casas con el casanova de los famosos F4.

Es difícil que la magia de un día como el de hoy no te atrape. Incluso alguien tan propensa al cinismo como lo soy yo, no puede evitar recrearse con todas las cosas _no cínicas _de tal ocasión. Como por ejemplo lo increíble que debe de ser querer tanto a alguien como para hacerte vieja e incontinente junto a él.

Porque el brillo que hoy tiene Ga Eul es solamente por Yi Jeong, el hombre con el que está a punto de casarse. Y por el hecho de que ella crea sin rastro de duda que él es el hombre adecuado para ella. Para siempre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurra Shin Hye, mientras esperamos ante la sala principal a que la ceremonia empiece.

—Nada —digo—. ¿Por qué?

—Has suspirado, eso es todo —contesta.

—¿En serio? —susurro, un poco sorprendida. Ella sonríe.

—No te preocupes, Jan Di —dice—. Algún día conocerás a alguien especial.

Eres más optimista que yo, Shin Hye. Pienso mientras sigo a Ga Eul por el pasillo al son de _What a Wonderful World_, cantada por Louis Armstrong, localizo a Wooyoung entre los asistentes y empiezo a pensar en la última vez que lo vi, secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta después de decirle que nuestra relación había terminado.

Trato de sonreírle para demostrarle que no quiero que nos guardemos rencor, pero él se da la vuelta a propósito para concentrarse en su libro de cánticos y oraciones. Me muerdo el labio durante un momento. ¿Qué problema tengo exactamente? Woo Young no era tan malo. _Ninguno _de ellos era tan malo.

Miro a mi izquierda y otro de mis ex, el productor de televisión Ji Jin Hee, cruza la mirada conmigo y me guiña un ojo. Vale, quizá él sí _era _tan malo. Pagado de sí mismo, con su traje Paul Smith y su bronceado artificial. Desde el otro lado de la estancia puedo oler los cuatro litros de Aramis en los que probablemente se ha bañado.

No he visto a Daniel, el músico, la tercera de mis relaciones fracasadas, pero sé que está aquí en alguna parte, jugueteando con la anilla que lleva en la lengua y haciendo sonar su omnipresente cadena, que estoy segura que lleva soldada al cuerpo.

Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se encuentran e intercambian unas miradas nerviosas. Supongo que aunque hayan pasado los últimos siete años juntos como novios; después de que el regresara de Suiza y le declarara su amor a mi amiga, estampar su firma para tratar de asegurar los próximos setenta es algo que haría que a cualquiera le diera un vuelco el estómago.

Los dos se conocieron cuando entre a estudiar como becada en la preparatoria Shinhwa y logré sin querer entrar al mundo de los F4. A pesar de su fama de casanova cuando los vi por primera vez juntos, supe que él era el hombre adecuado para ella. Se produjo una conexión inmediata entre ellos y para cualquiera que los conozca eso es algo evidente.

Al pasar los minutos, mientras lleva a cabo la primera lectura de la boda, me doy cuenta de que hay una persona a la que no he visto mientras recorría el pasillo. El de los profundos ojos castaños y mandíbula esculpida. _Action Man_.

No, eso son muy buenas noticias. Eso significa que no tengo que volver a pensar en uno de los episodios más espeluznantes de mi vida. Porque la única persona que ha sido testigo de ello ni siquiera está invitado a esta boda. Ya puedo olvidarlo. Del todo.

Pienso en sus marcadas facciones y en la perfección de su piel, que cada vez se hacía más evidente a medida que me acercaba a él. Y recuerdo su olor, una embriagadora combinación de piel limpia y una loción para después del afeitado muy sensual. Me dejo caer sobre mi asiento. Y una mierda las buenas noticias.

Action Man, ¿dónde estás?

Nuestra amiga Seo Hyun se dispone a leer. Se supone que solo se trata de un discurso de aproximadamente un minuto y medio, pero nadie los culparía si creyeran que está a punto de recibir un Óscar. Se desliza hasta la parte delantera de la sala y sube a la tribuna. Levanta dobladillo de su vestido, para exhibir aún más sus bronceadas e interminables piernas.

A pesar de ser un poco más grande que nosotras, Seo Hyun ha formado parte de nuestro círculo de amigas desde que los F4 nos la presentaron cuando regreso de una gira como modelo, pero sobre todo porque se hizo amiga de Shin Hye. Ya desde entonces formaban una pareja tan atípica como ahora. La pobre Shin Hye era la chica tremendamente tímida que apenas podía levantar la mano en clase. Mientras que Seo Hyun era la amazona exótica que había estado en todas partes, que lo había hecho todo.

Si me preguntarais que opino de Seo Hyun diría que, en su fuero interno, es una tía maja. Pero esa opinión no es universal, ya que su idea de una buena conversación es que la otra gente oiga cómo siempre la están confundiendo con Angelina Jolie. Mientras coloca sus notas en el atril, levanta la vista para comprobar que el padrino se haya fijado en sus piernas y, a juzgar por la apreciativa expresión de su rostro, casi no cabe duda de que así ha sido. Después de hacer un mohín y de apartarse la oscura y brillante melena del rostro, se prepara para dirigirse a la audiencia.

—Damas y caballeros, antes de empezar la lectura, permítanme decirles lo _importante _que me resulta que se casen hoy dos de mis mejores amigos —dice efusivamente.

»Cuando me convencieron de que hiciera una lectura no podía haberme sentido más complacida por poder desempeñar una parte _importante _en el momento más decisivo de sus vidas.

Ga Eul y Yi Jeong intercambian una mirada. No habían tenido que convencerla de nada. Seo Hyun se había enfurruñado tanto cuando Ga Eul le explicó que quería el mínimo de damas de honor posible por lo que Ga Eul solo había accedido a que hiciera la lectura para que se callara.

—La bendición que estoy a punto de leer es una que los Nativos Americanos han usado en sus bodas durante siglos —continúa—. Puede que os interese saber que el autor todavía se desconoce. Es un texto muy bello y espero que, cuando lo oigáis, estaréis de acuerdo en que es muy apropiado para un día como hoy.

Se dispone a leerlo de manera muy teatral mientras la juez mira su reloj.

—_A partir de ahora no os mojaréis bajo la lluvia, porque os daréis cobijo el uno al otro_.

Hace una pausa dramática.

—_A partir de ahora no sentiréis el frío, porque os daréis calor el uno al otro_. —Etcétera.

Después de la actuación de Seo Hyun (porque es una actuación), la ceremonia empieza a agilizarse y en poco tiempo Ga Eul y Yi Jeong vuelven a recorrer el pasillo como marido y mujer, entre el fuerte aplauso de sus invitados.

Trato de no sonreír a los invitados, ya que mire donde mire parece haber un ex novio mío. Pero justo cuando intento mantener la mirada fija hacia adelante, algo atrae mi atención desde un rincón al otro lado de la sala. _Él _está de pie junto a una ventana que da a uno de los paisajes más hermosos del mundo. Pero ninguna vista puede competir con su presencia.

Se me acelera el pulso. Es Action Man. Y me está mirando.

...

Me pongo colorada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y me doy la vuelta, avergonzada. En mi cabeza se agolpan imágenes de las malditas prótesis mamarias. Aún puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí mientras nos acercamos a la puerta. Oigo los aplausos al tiempo que me vuelvo hacia él. Aplaude con entusiasmo y, al ver que lo estoy mirando, sonríe. Es una sonrisa dulce y amigable, que refleja una total confianza en sí mismo.

_En estos momentos yo siento todo lo contrario_.

Es ridículo, pero aparto la vista otra vez sin devolverle la sonrisa, sin aguantarle la mirada, sin _nada_. Fijo los ojos en el vestido de Ga Eul y siento que tengo ganas de abofetearme. El hecho de que acabe de darme cuenta de que le he abrochado mal dos de los botones nacarados es la última de mis preocupaciones.

Cuando llegamos a la sala principal, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se besan mientras se descorcha el champán y los invitados van llegando para felicitar a la feliz pareja. Cojo una de las copas llenas del burbujeante líquido que lleva uno de los camareros y trato de no bebérmela de un trago mientras no pierdo de vista la puerta, por la que tiene que pasar antes o después. Y no sé qué voy a hacer cuando eso ocurra.

La sala pronto está llena a rebosar y es difícil saber quién acaba de entrar porque hay demasiada gente. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando noto la presencia de alguien a mi lado.

Ga Eul no parece menos estresada que _antes _de la ceremonia.

—Jan Di, escucha —dice—. Vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Puedes llevar a todo el mundo afuera? Tenemos que empezar a hacer las fotos.

Echo un vistazo a los invitados, que van entrando a una sala muy acogedora con muchas chimeneas encendidas y grandes cantidades de champán. Mi misión, si decido llevarla a cabo, es conducir a todas esas personas afuera, incluso a las que llevan sandalias de tiras y tacón alto, a una terraza donde sopla el viento en el mes de febrero.

—Me das las mejores tareas, amiga —digo—. Creo que eso podría llevarme hasta el fin de semana que viene.

Como no sé por dónde empezar, lo hago con el grupo de personas que tengo al lado.

—Esto… hola —digo—. Bueno, ¿podría pediros por favor que salierais al jardín para hacer las fotos? Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Me acerco al siguiente grupo y digo lo mismo.

Cinco grupos después me doy cuenta de que esta técnica tan educada no me está llevando a ningún sitio. Obtendría mayor respuesta si hablara con el pastel de boda. Así que decido empezar a darles golpecitos en la espalda para atraer su atención.

—Esto… sí, hola, qué tal —digo—. Siento interrumpir, pero ¿podéis ir saliendo al jardín? El fotógrafo ya está preparado.

Nada. Toso, con la intención de seguir mostrándome educada pero autoritaria. En otras palabras, para conseguir que la gente haga lo que se les pide.

—Van a empezar a hacer las fotos —digo, en un tono que ya es inflexible, sin duda—. ¿Podrían salir al jardín, _por favor_?

Esto me está empezando a resultar bastante molesto. O bien soy invisible o es que la gente está más interesada en la bebida y los canapés de salmón que en estar fuera de pie durante media hora mientras les piden que digan «Whiskyyy».Sabía que iba a ser un reto. Necesito ponerme en plan mandona. Muy bien, puedo hacerlo. Contengo las ganas de subirme a una silla, pero aun así me entrego completamente.

—DAMAS Y CABALLEROS —digo a grito pelado, consciente de que lo único que me falta es una campana y un traje de pregonero—. POR FAVOR, SALGAN AL JARDÍN PORQUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE HACERSE LAS FOTOS.

Todo el mundo en la sala deja de hablar y me miran como a una _stripper _convocada para un espectáculo. Es evidente que he gritado más de lo que pretendía.

De pronto, reparo en que uno de los chicos estaba tan cerca de mí que podría haberle perforado los tímpanos. Está encogido por el miedo y hasta el momento no me había fijado en él. Se da la vuelta, con la clara intención de saber quién está armando tanto alboroto y soy consciente de que no tengo dónde esconderme.

En cuanto veo su cara, se me cae el alma al suelo. Al menos nadie podrá acusarme de no saber cómo causar una primera impresión.

* * *

Aqui esta!

Se que me tarde un poco en subir el sig capítulo, pero estoy haciendo mis prácticas profesionales y no me deja mucho tiempo libre jejejeje.

Quiero agradecerle a:

-**Kiss me again**: ¡Gracias por ser mi primer review! que bueno que te haya gustado y que te encante la parejita Jan di y Ji hoo tanto como a mí.

-**Bloomnskyrules: **thanks for the review!, the original book is really funny, and yes there is a kind of relationship between ji hoo and seo hyun at first :P.

-**Mafer longbottom-Hudgens:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! espero te haya gustado, te aseguro que te vas a divertir :)

Nota:

Estoy cambiando algunas cosas del libro, para que se adapte mejor a Boys before flowers, así también como hay ciertos comportamientos diferentes.

Personajes tomados del libro que originalmente no estan en el drama:

Park Shin Hye: tendra un papel muy importante en la historia

Jang Woo Young de 2pm: Nos molestara un ratito jaja


End file.
